Saving Grace
by Courtenae727
Summary: AU Season 6. Anson, desperate to elude prison, reveals the ace up his sleeve. There are some secrets to be brought out of the closet. He takes hostage a Catholic nun and one of her little charges. The gang races to end Anson's game once and for all, pulling out all of the stops.
1. Chapter 1

Saving Grace

AU Season 6. Anson, desperate to elude prison, reveals the ace up his sleeve. There are some secrets to be brought out of the closet. He takes hostage a Catholic nun and one of her little charges. The gang races to end Anson Fullerton's game once and for all, pulling out all of the stops.

Disclaimer: All rights and claims to Burn Notice characters and recognizable plots do not belong to me, but USA. I only borrow the characters to satisfy my own plots.

It's been a long break but I have a new story idea, Happy Reading! ^_^

1

Kimberly Dani Pearce was furious, she could barely think straight through her anger. She cast Michael a look of thunder before marching out of her office. Michael Westen and his girlfriend Fiona Glenanne, had both decided to come clean and unload a blackmail conspiracy from within the agency, and a plan to build an elite task force. Pearce strode through the government building purposely, but as she reached the elevator she faltered. She had no idea where she was going, if everything Michael said to her was true and she doubted he would actually lie at this stage, she had to be careful who she trust. Dani couldn't march upstairs raging on, neither could she call up Raines or Card to request a formal meeting. Shifting gears Dani moved towards the staircase and ascended to the roof to clear her head.

Michael watched Pearce storm out of her office like a woman on a mission; like all women she was frightening when she was angry. Fiona had been silent after her explanation of events to Dani, she had watched them both at the end. She watched Michael watch Pearce leave and slump into his chair, yet he was still on pins and needles. To anyone listening to their side of events, would call it farfetched but Pearce had heard out the whole story before she began her questioning. Both Fiona and Michael knew they didn't give Pearce any concrete evidence; it could easily be his word against Anson. But as her and Michael had went toe to toe, and Peace saw he didn't falter once to mull over her question, one could easily read belief in her eyes amidst the anger and frustration to being told so late in the game.

Trying to distract himself from thinking of possible outcomes which he couldn't predict, Michael eyes roamed Pearce's office. His eyes quickly scanned the view before settling on Fiona. He realized she had been quiet for a while, something Fiona did only in deep thought. Reaching his hand, Michael clasped Fiona's hand and gently rubbed circles with his thumb.

"Fi." Michael called, his tone hushed. Fiona tightened their grip as she was roused from her thoughts to find a smiling Michael. She offered him a small smile before smirking.

"How are you holding up?" Michael watched her face transform and her eyes shone with mischief, he couldn't help casting her his 1000 watt smile.

"Pretty good, I believe Pearce realized we were telling her the truth." Before either one could continue, Pearce entered her office.

"What gave you that idea, Westen?" Her voice was gravelly and her motions slow but controlled as she made her way to her chair. Her head was killing her as it struggled to process the new information while at the same time searching for a way to disprove his theory.

Michael and Fiona shared a look before turning to face Dani Pearce once again. "Pearce, I have no reason to brainstorm up a story with this many plot twists and involve my friends in it."

Dani nodded as she just looked at them both, Michael was right she did believe him but she had no idea how she could possibly help him.

* * *

Anson hurl his drinking glass across the room to smash into pieces against the wall. He yanked off his glasses and scrubbed his forehead, beads of perspiration formed on his body as the seconds ticked. He could literally feel the noose tightening around his neck as Michael Westen and Fiona Glenanne spilled the beans to Kimberly Pearce, after he had clearly explained to them the consequences if they did.

The door to his office opened revealing a petite middle aged Hispanic woman with graying hair, her face held a disapproving scowl.

"Am not cleaning that up Anson." Her voice was cold as she glared at him, they locked eyes and Anson began to calm down. He slipped his glasses back on his face and kept his arms up palm forward as he eased across the room.

The scowl on the Hispanic's face deepened and her crow's feet were etched tightly into her skin as she did.

"I am sorry Marie; I have just learned some troubling news." His voice was gentle causing Marie's face to soften a little, her anger replaced with distrust.

"Which news is that?" Her voice was now pinched and sharp. Disregarding her tone, Anson swept her into his arms and hugged her tight. He nuzzled her hair and inhaled her scent of the kitchen.

"One of my patients just suffered a relapse, but he has a young daughter. We will have to take her in." Marie violently pushed away from her husband and glared at him through slits of her eyes.

"Explain to me how that has anything to do with you? You promised Anson!" She spat the last piece at him in accusation. Anson mind moved quickly to find a way to placate his wife, he needed her to agree with him.

"Marie it's temporary." He began to soothe her slowly but seeing her mouth opening to deny him, he rushed to finish. "The girl's nanny will be here the whole time, you won't have to do a thing dear."

"If she has a nanny, then why are they coming?" Her arms folded across her chest as she waited for the next lie to come out of Anson's mouth. Anson couldn't help himself from lying, he was compulsive.

"The child is traumatized Marie, she watched the incident. Her nanny wishes for me to monitor her for a bit before she took the girl on her own." Anson fought to keep his voice calm and even, but he was cracking. His mind was circulating of a plan to secure a future without a prison cell. He had worked too hard now for it to end so easily.

"2 weeks Anson." Before she could finish speaking her mind, he grabbed her and kissed her feverishly.

"Thank you sweetheart." Anson finally spoke honestly.

"I am serious Anson, they stay for 2 weeks and that is it." She gave him a level stare until he nod. Smiling she patted his cheek before slapping him firmly.

"Clean up your mess Anson. Quickly, I was setting the dinner table." Marie turned on her heel and exited the office.

Anson gleefully gazed around the room, his mind already conjuring the image of his plan meeting completion. Anson still had an ace up his sleeve, he only had to transport it home.

Review! Review! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Saving Grace

AU Season 6. Anson, desperate to elude prison, reveals the ace up his sleeve. There are some secrets to be brought out of the closet. He takes hostage a Catholic nun and one of her little charges. The gang races to end Anson's game once and for all.

Disclaimer: All rights and claims to Burn Notice characters and recognizable plots do not belong to me, but USA. I only borrow the characters to satisfy my own plots.

2

A shrill ring sounded in the office, silencing all speaking. The trio had conversed for two hours, re-examining every angle of the series of events.

"Hello, Pearce." Michael and Fiona took the interruption as a break and exhaled in unison as Dani picked up her phone. They shared a glance but quickly focused their attention on Pearce at her abrupt change of tone.

"I was not aware of any new development." Pearce locked eyes with Michael and moved her eyes to the door. Michael sprang up out of his seat and silently moved to lock the office door.

"Am sorry but you won't be able to do that. Ms. Glenanne is a CIA asset." Fiona locked eyes with Pearce upon the mention of her name.

"No, I cannot grant that. If you wish you will have to speak with my superior but am sure he will agree with me. Good Day to you too." Pearce simply clicked the phone off and on once more, she wasted no time hitting speed dial on her phone.

"The FBI wants to take Fiona into custody for questioning. Anson wasn't bluffing." Both Michael and Fiona wore twin grim looks on their faces. They weren't surprise, they knew they had started the ball rolling.

"How much time do we have?" Dani could read the calculating on Fiona's face and by the sharp look Michael gave her, Dani knew exactly the other woman's plan.

"I know what you're thinking but I must forbid you to leave Miami if you want my help on this matter." Before Pearce could continue there was an answer on her phone.

"Connect me to Raines. Now, it's urgent." She spoke sharply into the telephone.

"It's urgent Melinda. Interrupt hi-"Pearce was interrupted by the line switching over.

"This better be good Pearce." Dani's gaze locked with Michael as she replied in the affirmative. She prepared herself to relay the bare semantics to her superior.

* * *

Our Lady's Catholic Home for Children was located near the heart of Miami, the area was neither terribly busy nor too quiet. The Old Catholic building had been around for over 70 years, it had 3 floors and large windows etched into the stone walls. Despite the recession, large sprawling lawns in both the front and back were well kept. Many children had entered and exited the orphanage's doors, but the last few years a definite decrease in wards appeared. The orphanage was down to 12 wards, age range currently from 2 years to 14 years, and the average age was 7.

The youngest, Morgan was a very precocious and active child, it was very hard for the ladies to keep her still. The little pixie child of fair complexion had a light smattering of freckles on her cheeks. Her copper brown hair had a natural curl to it, but her eyes were a striking cerulean blue.

Morgan dashed off the porch as soon as Sister Elizabeth unlocked the door, she squealed and ran for the big Oak tree. Sister Elizabeth shook her head as she followed the young girl, running would be good for the child to use up her energy. She hardly felt her old age when she was with the child, she certainly kept her young.

"Would you like to play catch with the ball or read first, Morgan?" Sister Elizabeth asked as she spread the blanket under the tree. She smiled as the little girl's eyes grew wide in excitement at the preposition, she already knew what her young charge would answer.

"Oh pwease can we run, Sister?!" At the affirmative answer the child immediately began bounce on her feet; her words lilting with a slight lisp.

Sister Elizabeth dropped her book and pitched the ball moderately towards the fence; they had the whole yard to use because the other kids had gone on a day Excursion to Key West following Mass. All of the Sisters agreed for little Morgan to sit this trip out.

After two hours outside, Sister Elizabeth began to prep to return inside. Morgan's fair skin had began to pink even under the large tree's shade.

"Up, up Morgan. It's time I begin dinner preparation." Morgan frowned at this as she slumped onto the blanket and stared up at Sister's stern face.

"Not yet, pwease Sister. The sun hasn't gone down yet." Elizabeth frowned at Morgan, but before she could speak a car pulled to the curb; a gray hybrid car with tinted glass.

"Take the book onto the porch Morgan, now." Sister's tone left no room for arguing, Morgan promptly stood and gathered the book and walked as instructed.

Sister waited until she had made it more than halfway before making her way towards the parked automobile. Watching her approach Anson got out the car along with his partner of slim built and fair features.

"Good Day Sister, we were wondering if you may help us." Anson began, his piercing eyes deceiving.

"Good Day, am sorry but we've closed for the day. You will have to make an appointment in the morning." Sister Elizabeth's tone was sharp.

"Now, now Sister your service work can't be timed." Anson cold eyes caught hers, before sliding to his accomplice.

"Let me start over, you ARE going to see us inside Sister Elizabeth Roe. Let's make haste so as not to draw a scene, we don't want to worry little Morgan my dear." Without giving a chance for Sister to answer, Anson's accomplice gripped her elbow and led her to the porch.

Morgan stood on the porch watching the whole incident with rapt interest, her eyes curiously surveyed the individuals coming up the porch.

"Sister, I can't get the door open." Morgan's tone was soft as she lowered her gaze away from the strangers. Anson smirked as he took the last step and gently lifted her chin.

"Well aren't you just precious! What's your name dear?" Anson's tone was falsely cheerful and soft as he addressed the little girl. Morgan exhaled loudly caught off guard, her wide eyes quickly sought out Sister Elizabeth's.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Sister Elizabeth hissed at Anson and moved towards them but was stopped by the man at her side, she glared at him.

"Tut tut Sister, no need for all that. We're just getting to know each other." Anson and Sister Elizabeth held a level gaze, before Sister broke it.

"It's okay sweetheart, let's go inside." Sister fought to keep her voice calm as she allowed Anson and Morgan to enter inside first.

Once inside the foyer, Morgan yanked her hand away from Anson's and darted to grasp Sister Elizabeth's.

"Now that wasn't nice little girl." Mark lowered himself to Morgan's level and looked at her sternly. Anson quickly waved his hand to diffuse the matter.

"It's quite alright Mark. Now Morgan can you go to your room and pick out a few of your favourite things?" Sister inhaled sharply and her expression was grim and defiant, causing Morgan to seek her gaze, before she could speak Anson continued.

"Oh don't fret, we're all going together. Sister Elizabeth will be there to help you shortly." After a nod from Sister, Morgan slowly exited the room. Despite her curiosity to listen to the adult conversation, Morgan resisted and swiftly ascended the stairs to her room. Her mind was thinking rapidly of scenarios.

"I do not know of your plans sir, but neither of us is accompanying you." Sister Elizabeth spoke firmly; Mark scoffed and pushed her into the chair nearby.

"I don't know what's in your little head Sister, but we call the shots here." Mark snippily replied.

"Mark! Let me lead please." Anson glared at the man and they locked gazes, Mark scowled and gave a get on with it gesture. Anson nodded and they both revealed guns, Sister's face turned ashen.

"Now Sister Elizabeth you are going upstairs to pack 2 bags for you and your charge. I advise you pack quickly before the others return and for an extended stay."

"I shouldn't have to warn you not to leave any message and attempt to call anyone, we would hate to frighten little Morgan."

* * *

The sun had already set once Pearce had done setting things straight with the FBI. They were now convinced Fiona was a CIA asset and wouldn't take her into custody. As the three of them exited government building Fiona's cell phone began to ring, reading her Caller ID caused her to exhale and miss a step. Pearce and Michael stopped and cast their gaze on Fiona.

Fiona ignored them and answered the call, turning slightly away from her audience. "Hello, Sister Elizabeth?"

"No this isn't Sister Elizabeth, I'm Sister Amelia from Our Lady's Catholic Home." Sister Amelia paused before continuing.

"Am sorry, but why are you calling, did something happen to Sister Elizabeth." Fiona's mind raced with possibilities.

"We're not sure Miss, but Sister Elizabeth can't be found and neither can Morgan. There wasn't any message left and we can't get a hold of her. Did you by any chance speak to her recently?"

Fiona's throat instantly dried and cold fear ran up her spine. "No I haven't. When last did you speak with Sister Elizabeth?"

"We all went to mass together this morning but the other sisters and I took the older kids on a day excursion to Key West. I spoke to Sister Elizabeth after lunch, about 1pm, Morgan was napping."

"Okay, Sister Amelia can me and a friend come to the orphanage now?"

"Yes, do I need to call the authorities or are we over reacting?"

"No please don't call anyone we will be there in 10 minutes, please just ensure the doors are locked." After reassuring Sister Amelia, a frantic tunnel vision Fiona returned to Michael and Pearce.

"Michael there's a problem, I need for you to accompany me to Our Lady's Catholic Home." Michael surveyed Fi and could see she was anxious.

"Fiona what's happened, who was that?" Michael spoke slowly and firmly to soothe her. Fiona shook her.

"Time is of the essence Michael; we can talk on the way. It was one of the Sisters."

"Why would a Sister call you, what is your connection to them? Does this have anything to do with Anson?" Dani Pearce interrupted; frustrated and anxious Fiona resisted the urge to snap.

"It may or may not we can't be sure. But I really have to leave NOW!" Patience shot Fiona ripped the keys from Michael and narrowed her eyes. Quickly Michael moved to Fiona and circled her shoulders.

"Fiona, you have to calm down. I have no problem coming with you but I need more details to determine if Anson's involved."

"He may have kidnapped a child Michael." Fiona exhaled the words and clarity showed Michael why Fiona was on edge. Without speaking, they all moved swiftly towards the parking lot, Dani entered hers and Michael took the driving seat to Fiona's.

Fiona frowned as they pulled up to the Orphanage after 12 minutes, but pushed it aside and flew out the car before Michael had cut off the engine. Both Michael and Pearce arrived on the porch just as the door opened. In the doorway was an elderly Sister with greying hair.

"Are you Fiona?"

"Yes, and these are my friends Michael Westen and Danielle Pearce." Fiona answered and Sister Laura let them inside. From the foyer the visitors could hear the sounds of rambunctious dinner despite the noted disappearance. Sister Laura led the visitors to the living room and left to get Sister Amelia.

"I've still been brought up to speed what's going on here." Dani stated holding gaze with Fiona and Michael. Fiona's gaze remained impassive and neutral as she regarded them; before she could answer they all turned to the doorway for the approaching footsteps.

Both Sisters Laura and Amelia entered the room along with Sister Agnes and Kayla. The occupants surveyed the new sisters, they were all elderly women, the youngest looked around Maddie's age and they were all comfortably dressed.

"My name is Sister Amelia, I'm the head Sister here. The others here are Sister Kayla and Agnes." Sister Amelia began to steer the conversation and introduced her other sisters in turn.

"I'm Fiona Glenanne, we spoke on the phone. This is Michael Westen and Danielle Pearce." Fiona returned the gesture and pointed them out.

"Sister Amelia, are you positive Sister Elizabeth didn't take Morgan on an errand and they're late getting back?" Michael asked and each Sister shook their heads in the negative.

"I spoke to Sister Elizabeth and she didn't speak of any plans to leave today. If something had come up unexpectedly she would've left a note." Sister Kayla responded; the trio shared a look.

"We know Sister Elizabeth and we know she wouldn't leave on her own accord." Fiona eyes snapped to Sister Agnes.

"Are there things missing?" Fiona's tone was sharp and her eyes penetrating, Sister Agnes fumbled before answering.

"Some clothes and things are missing from each of their rooms, as well as 2 duffle bags." Fiona swore under her breath.

"Are you positive Sister Elizabeth wouldn't kidnap the child? Has there been any tension lately?" Pearce pressed.

"No! No! She wouldn't, she loves the girl, and we all do! That is not in Sister Elizabeth's character." All of the Sisters nodded with stern faces, Pearce glanced at Michael.

"I'm going to have to call this in. But first I have to ask, why would you first call Fiona?" Pearce questioned the Sisters.

"Sister Elizabeth said if anything was to happen to her or little Morgan we were to call Fiona Glenanne. She is even listed as proxy here." The room stilled as all eyes moved to Fiona with questioning gazes. Fiona held each of their gazes defiantly but swallowed before answering.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Grace

AU Season 6. Anson, desperate to elude prison, reveals the ace up his sleeve. There are some secrets to be brought out of the closet. He takes hostage a Catholic nun and one of her little charges. The gang races to end Anson's game once and for all.

Disclaimer: All rights and claims to Burn Notice characters and recognizable plots do not belong to me, but USA. I only borrow the characters to satisfy my own plots.

Thank you so much for all the reviews, kind words and burning questions! ^_^

**3**

The little gray hybrid car sped along back roads and highways, the sun long set, the sky was inky black with little glowing lights to be seen from the lamps. The constant speed driving was enough to lure Morgan into sleep with little help from Sister Elizabeth. They had been driving for hours now, Sister Elizabeth didn't have any bearings as to where they were or where they were heading; Mark made sure to stay away from any directional signs. Despite their situation, Sister was an old lady and she had began to get weary, it felt just as she had closed her eyes the car came to a stop.

The salt from the sea water permeated the air as both front seat passengers threw open their doors. Glancing up ahead, Sister Elizabeth took in the harbour and the reflective dark water, she could see a shadow of a person up ahead, holding up a lantern as in wait. Hearing the trunk of the car being thrown open, Sister Elizabeth gently began to rouse Morgan with haste.

"Morgan dear, you must wake up now. Come on, dear it's time to wake up now." Morgan frowned as Sister shook her gently, before she could respond the car door closest to her was wrenched open.

"Up and at 'em Princess!" Despite seeing Mark earlier, Morgan couldn't help but shake from fright and shriek as she scrambled into Sister's arms.

"Don't tease the child!" Sister Elizabeth was furious, Morgan was a young child. She glared daggers at the man before them.

"We're on a schedule lady, I wou-" Mark was interrupted by Anson coming up along with the waiting man from the dock.

"Really, it's late. Can we please get along with the program!?" Anson snapped and growled at the pair, clearly irritated. Mark looked taken a back and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"I told you, I could handle it. You should have stayed home Anson."

"Let me remind you, that I'm the one in charge here and I pay you!" Mark bit the inside of his cheek as he seethed with fury. Deciding he didn't want to hold his tongue any longer, he let loose. Pivoting off his feet, he swerved and slammed Anson firmly into the car and held his arm under his chin and against his throat, cutting off his air passage.

"Let me remind you, Anson that Aunt Marie knows nothing of your work. You're here squabbling trying to fix your mistakes and foolishly spending your money! I told you to cut your losses long time; you will not bring my Aunt down!" Ending his tirade, Mark pushed Anson once more and stepped away scrubbing his face and turned to see Sister Elizabeth and Morgan had exited the car. She glared defiantly as she held the young child to her chest, covering up her fear.

"Let's get this show on the road!" He strode purposely up the dock.

Anson angrily caught his breath and began to straighten up his clothes; he was quickly losing control and spiraling, there was a maniac glint in his eyes as he looked at the remaining people.

"Make haste! Make haste!" Seeing Sister Elizabeth flinch and hearing Morgan whimper helped Anson to gain some of his lost control and calm down.

* * *

The room where the company sat was quiet in Our Lady's Catholic Home. The only sounds could be heard from the dining room; the children were all in jubilee and hadn't seemed to notice an absence. Each of the occupants looked at Fiona inquisitively with burning curiosity. Fiona squarely jutted her chin as she collected her thoughts to answer. She disregarded all the others in the room and locked eyes with Michael's unreadable ones and began.

"I'm listed as proxy because am Morgan's mother. After the O'neal incident we had grown closer, I got pregnant around that time, but I didn't know it yet. We were doing so much running around with Gilroy and then Simon happened." Fiona shook and bowed her head and continued again.

"Our world was rushed at this point and I was running on mostly adrenaline, but after you left Michael, carted off to God knows where...that was when I crashed. Everything caught up to me and a week after you left, I grew extremely tired and then ill. I stayed away from Sam and your Mom, I honestly thought I just needed rest. Once it persisted for two weeks, I finally went to see a Doctor and learned I was almost 2 months pregnant. I didn't know what to do."Fiona voice levelled but her eyes tried to covey to Michael her reasons.

Michael wasn't sure how he felt; he could hear Fiona speaking but his mind was racing. Cold dread raced through his veins and his thoughts were angry, hurt and confused. Fiona was always the constant in his life, the one person he solely trust. He didn't understand how they had all had missed something so big; he shook his head as his mind showed him Fiona's point of view. Michael had been increasingly goal oriented ever since he arrived in Miami, he would like to think he had eased up and began to encompass more.

"So what did you do Fiona, put her up for adoption?" Michael's eyes burned into Fiona's and caused her to catch her breath, but she instantly flared up and clenched her fists.

"I did NOT put her up for adoption! I was ready to take her and leave, but when it all boils down to it Michael, I can't just leave you like you did me! I carried her for 9 months and made sure she hasn't want for anything since! Do you know how much I wrestled with deciding what to do Michael? Everyone knows our connection, so to keep her safe Michael, I made arrangements with Sister Elizabeth for Morgan to stay here. I make donations to the Home and pay for her upkeep. I visit her for a day, whenever we have a relative peace, I've been so careful with her all this time, but being by your side always has repercussions and I have long accepted them; it's time you start to."

Fiona ended with her voice low but deadly fierce, both her and Michael's eyes was locked and spitting fire at each other. The other occupants in the room weren't sure how to act after the explosive episode. Pearce quickly moved to diffuse the situation, both Michael and Fiona were seething, the laughter in the other room had long since stopped. Sister Kayla exited to see to the children.

"No one is accusing your decisions Fiona or blaming you Michael. But right now, we just need to focus on bringing Sister Elizabeth and Morgan back safely and eliminating Anson." Dani bit her lip at the sharp looks she got from them both before continuing on.

"Sister Amelia, is there somewhere they could possibly cool down? I think separate would be best."

'That won't be necessary Pearce, Fiona and I still has some things to discuss." Michael tone was hard and left no room for argument but Fiona never was one to back down.

"Oh we do Michael, is it convenient for you now?" Fiona's tongue was scalding as she answered him; Michael clenched his fists calmly before continuing.

"It's been almost 3 years Fiona, please don't start with convenient. Sister Amelia may we use...?"

Fiona looked taken a back but she kept silent and followed Sister Amelia huffily out of the room, making sure she stepped on Michael's feet. Dani watched the whole thing with a wry look before shaking her head and turning to her phone.

The door closed after Sister Amelia, she had brought them upstairs to Morgan's room. The room was standard white with standard twin bed, dresser and table. It seemed to be an Oak set; the wood was dark and treated. Fiona took her time and ignored Michael and opted to caress the soft animal sheets Morgan had picked out 6 months ago. On the bed laid a large pink bunny dressed in a tutu and a soft grey elephant, missing was an Irish dressed rag doll. Fiona had bought it for Morgan on her last birthday, which she had been fond of ever since; Fiona had wanted Morgan to have a piece of her heritage.

Michael stood by the desk and ran his hand across the wood, adorn on the wall were childlike drawings of stick people and landscapes. According to her room she adored animals and she looked like a happy child, turning Michael drew breath as his eyes fell on a photograph. Morgan was leaning against a tree at church; she was dressed in a cute yellow sundress and a sun bonnet laid on top of her copper-brown curls. Her stature was small like Fiona, she looked just like her, but her eyes and also her demeanor screamed Westen. He couldn't help the smile which graced his face as he stared at the picture. Fiona and him had made a child, their daughter. In that moment he knew, regardless of what was to come, they would get her back, he would move hell and high waters and Anson was going to pay. After that Fiona and him would have to work out Morgan's living arrangements, she was part of his life now.

"Sister Elizabeth thinks she looks like me, but her mannerisms mirror yours so much. Glenanne-Westen spunk is deadly; she's candid but terribly caring." Fiona had moved silently to Michael's side before speaking, her voice was so soft and Michael could hear it breaking slightly.

"Why couldn't you tell me Fi? I wouldn't have ever turned you away, couldn't you trust me?" Michael turned to look at her and spoke softly, Fiona bit her lip and crossed to sit on the bed.

"It's not about trust Michael, your world is dangerous. You've desperately wanted to get back into the CIA; I couldn't chance your reaction." She picked up the pink bunny and hugged it to her chest before gazing up.

"It wasn't easy for me to decide, I wrestled so deeply with the decision. I couldn't reach you and I couldn't confide in Sam or your Mom. I could never go back home to Ireland, I was so conflicted Michael." Fiona's eyes flooded with tears and Michael crossed and kneel in front of her. He hadn't seen Fiona this vulnerable before, despite his anger her distress tore at his heart.

"We could've decided together Fi, you could always knock me to see the whole picture when am too focus." His last words tugged a small smile on both of their faces but it didn't last.

"I found myself at Mass one day and there I met Sister Elizabeth, I spilled all of my burdens on her. She's been my confidant ever since; she suggested if I didn't wanted to part with the child she could allow Morgan to stay and I could parent from afar. We arranged for me to stay in Key West when I began to show, I told Sam and your Mom that I needed some space. I got a midwife to deliver Morgan at home. It was the most sensible option so I took it, she's been safe for so long Michael, so long." Fiona words broke on a sob and she fell into Michael's arms. He grasped her tightly and soothed her gently. Michael could see the sense in Fiona's reasoning but it hurt him that as much as they trusted each other, they were still so far away back then, that she couldn't even come to him. He knew he was the cause of most of it, he had tunnel vision towards his burn notice, many people had warned him about it but he had been so selfish.

"I'm sorry Fiona, so very sorry." Michael repeatedly shushed her as he got comfortable on the floor and began to rock Fi gently to sooth her cries.

* * *

The rocking of the waves as the boat plowed through made Sister Elizabeth nauseous. Morgan lay on the bunk bed, asleep once more and covered in a thin blanket. The door was opened gently surprising Sister Elizabeth. In walked Anson and Mark, she watched them wearily it looked like they had made up for the moment.

"Sister Elizabeth there is some important things we need to discuss with you."

"Can't it wait until morning? The sea isn't agreeing with me." Sister Elizabeth spoke softly, Mark let out a tutt.

"Our apologies; for you Sister." Anson crossed and gave her a small bottle of medicine. After swallowing they continued the conversation.

"When we arrive at my home, there will be some ground rules. Just like at the Orphanage, Morgan will be under your care. My wife isn't the most maternal and would like a distance to be kept and the noise to a minimum." At the mention of his Aunt, Mark huffed but Anson ignored him.

"You will do best not to tell anyone you come in contact with that you have been kidnapped. Is this understood Sister?" Sister Elizabeth scowled.

"Yes, it is. I won't let anyone know your holding us against our will as long as no harm comes to the child." Anson waved her off.

"Of course that goes without saying. Now another thing, I've told my wife you worked for one of my clients who has recently had a mental breakdown. You will do well not to overshare information and keep Morgan withdrawn, or else there will be consequences."

At the end, the boat tipped on a nasty wave and Sister Elizabeth scrabbled for balance, but noticed her vision was now doubled. She tried to glare at the four men in the room. Before she could black out, Mark caught her and gently discarded her on the bed next to Morgan.

* * *

When Sam and Jesse arrived at Our Lady's Catholic Home the police had already finish their preliminary canvas of the area. In the parlour they found Dani Pearce speaking quietly to Michael but Fiona wasn't to be seen.

"What's going on Mikey?"

"Uhh where's Fi, I thought she was with you?" None of them missed the shared glance between Michael and Dani.

"Right here boys, thanks for the concern." Fiona spoke from behind them, her face was devoid of makeup and her eyes held just a hint of tears.

"We've gotten all we need Agent Pearce, we'll put a rush on things and update you in the morning." The officers left and filed out of the house.

"Okay, what was that? What's going on here?" Jesse beat Sam to the punch and asked the question.

"I think you should sit down guys." Michael advised them.

"Is this related to Anson or a side job?" Sam cut in.

"Oh it's related, very much related." Michael once more motioned for them to sit and they did. Michael shared glances with all of the occupants of the room but gave Fiona a reassuring smile before starting to explain.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW please!


	4. Chapter 4

Saving Grace

AU Season 6. Anson, desperate to elude prison, reveals the ace up his sleeve. There are some secrets to be brought out of the closet. He takes hostage a Catholic nun and one of her little charges. The gang races to end Anson's game once and for all.

Disclaimer: All rights and claims to Burn Notice characters and recognizable plots do not belong to me, but USA. I only borrow the characters to satisfy my own plots.

Sorry for the wait. And thank you so much for all of the reviews, kind words and burning questions! ^_^

**4**

"_Get up boy!" The harsh voice of Frank Weston shouted at his son. A young Michael lied on the floor from being struck down, his body battered yet he stood up trembling with pain. _

"_You want to be a man, this is what man gets!" Frank Weston rained blow after blow on the young boy who refused to cry out._

_Suddenly a high pitch wailing filled the air and startled Michael, pleading for it to stop. The father was wrenched off of his child and hurled towards the wall. All throughout his childhood Michael had wished and prayed for someone to save him from his father, but he had learned that only he could save himself. The vicious face of Sam Axe glared down at the man daring him to move. Fiona rushed past them both before pulling the poor child into her arms, soothing her with soft words as she rubbed her arms._

_It wasn't Michael in Fiona's arms, Morgan's pale complexion was marred with the darkening forms of bruises, her rosebud mouth now had a split lip and her eyes shone with tears as she looked at her father._

"_I'm sorry Papa, I'll be good."_

Michael woke up in cold sweat and fell out of the lounge chair in fright holding his head. His heart pounded harshly against his chest and blood rushed through his ears. He sluggishly moved his head between his legs and forced his breaths to slow and even out, resisting the urge to vomit. The pale moonlight was the only source of light, down on the main floor of the loft Michael could make out the silhouette of Fiona laying on his side of the bed.

Michael's worst fear was becoming like his father, Larry brought out that side of him but Fiona always seemed to repress it. After doing all they could at the orphanage the team called it a night and went home. Their drive home had been quiet, both lost in their own thoughts and neither opening their mouths to speak.

Yet the tactic only led to an explosive pow wow once arriving in the loft. Tension was palpable and frustrations rose sky high. Michael couldn't even remember the whole argument, they were both caught up anger but he could clearly remember every feature of Fiona's hurt face at his scathing words. The look had shut him up but he needed an outlet for his anger; he found it using the punchbag at the back of the loft. Each pounding punch had been loud and vicious yet it had lulled Fiona to sleep, he had decided to sleep on the lounge upstairs.

Fiona eyes flew open with a gasp as she awoke from the aggravating dream: _Anson had taunted her and Michael having Sister Elizabeth hold a knife to Morgan's throat while he held a gun to her head. Morgan was bawling, begging the Sister to let her go. They had refused Anson's demands but now Fiona would grant him anything for her little girl's life but Michael was unyielding. Just as she turned and began to rant at Michael he took the shot which started a chain reaction, Sister Elizabeth got spook and her hand slipped slicing Morgan's throat. Fiona had hurled her body to wrench the child from the woman but was too late; all she could remember was Morgan's big lifeless eyes staring at her._

Fiona Glenanne was no failure nor was she a shrinking violet; she physically and mentally shook herself. She wasn't one to let her fears controlled her, she knew better than that. She couldn't focus on what ifs either, yet they plagued her waking thoughts. Although Jesse's face showed understanding, Sam hadn't expressed any comment. Sam Axe was Michael's oldest and best friend, of course he would side with Michael, but Fiona also shared a friendship with him now and it hurt. Pearce was quite professional about the whole thing and showed indifference to the situation, but Fiona found herself anxious worrying about what Madeline would think of her hiding her eldest grandchild.

Hearing the loud pants she fought to get her breathing under control but even after doing so she could still hear it. Her eyes scanned the top of the loft and she took in the shaking bent back of Michael, struggling to control his breathing. Fiona lightly got to her feet and ascended the stairs so as not to startle him.

Michael was brought out of his phase by movement to his left, on instinct his hand closed over the gun under his pillow, raised and aimed it in the direction in one fluid motion.

"Damn it Michael it's me! Put that away." Fiona scoffed as she held her hands up nonthreatening.

"Fi-ona" Clarity struck Michael as he croaked out her name.

Fiona nodded before crossing over to him; one hand rubbed his back vigorously while the other pushed his head back between his legs.

"Breathe Michael." Fiona firmly commanded him, steeling herself for a long night, knowing neither would be getting much rest.

Michael left their bed just as the sun began to rise over Miami, they both hadn't slept preferring to stare at the ceiling and lose themselves in their thoughts. After apologizing to one another, Fiona had pulled him to their bed; at least the awkwardness had dispersed. He crossed over to the kitchen and snatched a yogurt out of the fridge after setting Fiona's teapot on low.

On the balcony Michael pondered on yesterday, they had a full day. First he went to Pearce and told her everything about Anson and his plans. Just as they had convinced her, Anson's insurance came through and the FBI called for Fi, but they were able to thwart him. Yet Anson held the ace all along, he had picked up on Fiona's secret child, he had kidnapped Morgan and was now going to use her as leverage. It still bothered Michael greatly that he hadn't picked up on such a big secret these past years, what kind of spy was he? His perception was weakened around the one he cared about the most, a dangerous error in their lifestyle.

Hearing the shrill whistle of the tea pot brought him out of thought; he turned and entered the kitchen. Moving on autopilot, he grabbed two teacups and began to make herbal tea. In his peripheral he's aware of Fiona exiting the bathroom; she halts once she spots him and seems to contemplate thoughtfully.

"Good morning." Fiona exited the bathroom and gave Michael a shy smile as she cautiously approached him. They both took in the other's tired eyes and tightly wired body.

"Good morning. I made some tea." Michael's smile was small but sincere and reassuring. Fiona returned the gesture as she approached the counter to get the tea.

"You know I made an album for Morgan, everything is in there." Fiona's voice was soft as she looked at him over the rim of her tea cup.

Michael nodded before grasping her free hand, "I would like to see it, sometime."

The moment was ruined by the shrill ring of Michael's cellphone, he sighed before reading the screen.

"It's Pearce."

The room Morgan woke up in was large but dark and shadowy, although the curtain at the window wasn't thick or opaque, very little light shown through. The room's color scheme didn't help either, the walls were a deep maroon and the furniture were also deep and of earth tones. Besides the queen bed large enough for herself and the sleeping Sister, there was a dresser, night stand on one end, across the room was a small sitting area with arm chairs and in the corner a medium table with chairs.

Morgan turned to Sister Elizabeth and tried to rouse her, yet she didn't awake – she didn't even try to stop the shaking from the child. Morgan frowned before slipping out of the bed, she moved to the window and slid behind the curtains to peer outside. The window was partly open and a breeze caressed Morgan's face, she could see many trees bordering the area, more than at the Home. At her window was a very tall tree which provided shade and was the reason why so little light entered the room. She could see a garden being tended by two workers and off to the side she could see a large field with even more workers.

Marie stood by the ajar door and peered inside, she had watched the young girl fail at waking her caretaker, now she watched her at the window. The old woman in the bed hadn't showed any response and Marie wondered if it was due to her age or drugs.

Mark rounded the corner and missed a step at the sight of his Aunt by the door. His heart raced just a little as he approached her, careful not to startle her.

"Aunt Marie." His voice was smooth and ever so low. Marie turned as if exiting a trance to face her nephew.

"Good morning, Mark." Her tone was warm and low, she raised her hand to cup his cheek, yet a small frown graced her face as she let go.

"The caretaker, Anson didn't drug her did he?" Marie voice was sharp as she peered back into the room, not wanting to alert the occupants Mark cupped her elbow and moved her down the hall before answering.

"No, she just got sea sick on the boat. I guess the meds just have this slight side effect due to her age." Mark shrugged at his aunt and motioned to the tray at the door.

"Is that for our guests?" Marie nodded the affirmative.

"You arrived so late; I thought they might be hungry." Mark carefully regarded his Aunt before nodding.

"Of course, I'll take it in to them. That reminds me your husband was looking for you, he's out on the veranda." Marie nodded and left without any other words.

Mark watched her leave before moving to pick up the tray and entering the room. At the sound of his entrance, Morgan spun away from the curtain and turned but she didn't make a sound. They looked at each other before Mark placed the food on the table, as he moved towards the curtain, Morgan rushed to the bed. Mark chuckled before yanking open the curtains.

"Rise and Shine Sister!" His voice was loud and forceful but had the desired effect. Sister Elizabeth pitched up quickly, a hand on her heart. She blearily took in her surroundings, after looking over Morgan she settled her gaze on a smirking Mark's face.

"Good morning Sister. Welcome to your new quarters." Disregarding her fierce glare he gestured to the tray of food. "Breakfast has been prepared, like all of your meals will be. I thought we would go over the rules again."

His word sparked her last memory and she remembered being drugged on the boat. Sister found it hard to be slow to anger with these people. He just smiled at her before leaning against the wall.

"This isn't a prison, you have liberties or privileges I should say. You will keep Morgan with you at all times and are free to roam around in the day. Any door that is closed is off limits and you must not exit the yard, the plantation is not a place to be. You will not alert the staff or anyone else of your situation."

He paused to allow everything he said to sink in.

"You may eat meals in the dining room as long as you stay out of my aunt's way. Please remember this, she does not do well with children." Mark's tone was deathly serious at the end and his words gripped Sister Elizabeth and a cold dread filled her as she nodded meekly and regarded the man. She promised herself that she would not let Morgan out of her sight while she was here.

Dani Pearce sat on a bar stool in a modern kitchen, ignoring her view of Miami downtown she opted to study a case file. Their base of operations for once wasn't the loft. Instead Sam had found a nice upscale pad under renovations via his Real Estate buddy.

They needed to know everything they could find on Anson Fullerton, if they were to find him. She was brought out of her study by the message alert on her cell, picking it up she smiled at the text from Jesse to open the door.

She slid off the stool and promptly crossed over to the door and held it open; Jesse had planned his arrival correctly and was able to waltz in. Jesse brought with him breakfast for two from a deli down the street.

"Good Morning. I figured you hadn't eaten yet, there's croissants and coffee, lightly sweetened right?" Dani Pearce smiled at Jesse and nodded both to his question and his cheery mood.

Dani and Jesse had struck a friendship after his new job, it had helped having a CIA friend for inter-relation information purposes but now the objective had definitely changed for them.

"Someone's memory is very keen in the morning." She couldn't help teasing him before taking the indicated coffee.

"Well I like to keep it sharp." Dani just smirked and took a sip of her coffee, while Jesse unwrapped his sandwich. The pair was able to eat in relative silence for about 10 minutes before the others joined them.

Fiona raised a brow to Jesse when she spotted them, but Michael didn't comment.

"I'm going to wager a guess this wasn't breakfast for 5?" Sam teased the two who didn't even blush.

"Nope, I knew Elsa wouldn't let you out without satisfying you." Jesse shot back.

"Right in your assumption, Jesse." Dani rolled her eyes at the two and focused on the quiet two in the room, they were both lost in thought.

"Have you two had something?" They both nodded in unison.

"Any update as yet?" Michael got straight to the point.

"Nothing back from the lab, there hasn't been any calls to the Home." As if on cue two cellphones rang off. Michael and Fiona both picked up their phone and read the Caller ID with grim expressions. Without speaking everyone knew the caller was Blocked. They looked at each other in question but Michael nodded to her, Fiona answered.

"Glenanne." Fiona barked out her name.

"Beautiful morning Fiona; why don't you tell Michael to check his phone." Anson's voice was smooth. A beep alerted them to a message received, Michael immediately opened it.

It was a media message and showed Morgan and Sister Elizabeth eating breakfast, they both looked uneasy although they didn't seem aware of the photo being taken, propped on the wall was today's Miami Herald.

Fiona swore angrily into the phone, her eyes lit with fire. "Listen here you disgusting, sniveling bastard! If anything at all happens to either one, I'll show you just how the IRA dealt with their prisoners."

Michael wrenched the phone from her grasp and locked eyes with her; she looked ready to claw his eyes out.

"Tut tut Fiona, you've seem to think you're in a position to threaten, when I am the one holding all of the cards." There was shuffling on the phone before a child's scream filled the ear chilling all of the occupants in the room. _"Let her go! She hasn't done anything!" _A woman begged.

"Anson, don't you dare hurt her!" Michael ordered, his voice was deadly calm, but his face had a look of thunder.

A message flashed on Michael's phone and Fiona quickly opened the file, the image showed Anson hanging Morgan by both hands outside a bay window. The tree branches in the background showed how high up they were, alerting them to her present situation. Rage flooded all of the individuals, Fiona slammed her hand on the counter and Dani covered her mouth with her hand.

The screams turned to whimpers as Morgan began to cry. "Shhhh shhhhh dearie, I've got you, your naughty parents just needed to be taught a lesson." Anson's sneering voice taunted everyone.

"There's something you should know that isn't written in my file Anson, I do NOT do kindly to those threatening my family. Do NOT antagonize me! Stop playing games and state your terms, if I hunt you down Anson I promise you I WILL end it, do not mistake me." Michael was furious, his face had grown red and his knuckles were white gripping the counter. There was silence on the phone and then a light shuffle.

"We will be in touch Michael." A new voice was on the phone and the smirk could be heard in his voice and then the line went dead. Michael growled and hurled the phone at the wall causing each and everyone in the room to jump.

"Mikey you need to calm down brother, he was taunting you. Anson knows he can't hurt Morgan she's his leverage." Michael coldly regarded Sam.

"If Morgan is the leverage then Sister Elizabeth is collateral." Fiona spat out challenging Sam, she crossed the room and stood directly in front of him. Breaking up the brewing fight, Michael lifted Fiona squarely off her feet and onto the counter none to gently, she thrashed against him not caring who she fought just wanting to release her anger.

"FIONA! You are angry at Anson, do not start an unnecessary fight!" Michael addressed her harshly as his eyes bore into hers; she simply raised an eyebrow challenging him. Opening her mouth he quickly cut her off.

"We all need to be on one page, only the people in this room I trust to bring BOTH of them home and take down Anson. If you can't put aside your grievances, none of you! Do not force me to lock you somewhere because I will do it!" Michael addressed the last part to all of them. Fiona pushed the hands holding her in place away and gripped his head to look at her.

"I would love to see you try Michael Westen." The anger on her face could match his and all the occupants in the room held their breath for the fall out. Quick as a flash, Fiona pushed Michael moving him just enough to raise her feet and kick out hard into his chest, allowing him to land on his back. She jumped off the counter and sat atop of him pinning his arms down.

"I've told ya b'fore Michael, no man tells me what to do." Fiona leaned her face over his and locked eyes with him, her words were just louder than a whisper and her Irish lilt returned.

"Get ya bloody head together then." Michael grounded out matching her Irish, before flipping her over and reversing positions. Fiona frowned up at him but nodded her consent after a glaring minute; he got up and helped her to her feet. They both were breathing hard as they turned to the others.

"Who the hell is Anson working with?" Dani asked the top question on everyone's mind, as they all returned focus to the new development.

REVIEW! REVIEW! Please review! :)


End file.
